jakes bloody good adventure redone
by fatbezy
Summary: our friend Jake explores the world of bloody roar and makes friends along the way. this is a redone version of my very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a redone version of jakes bloody good adventure. It was my first fanfic so of course it was littered with errors, but now it's cleaned up. Please read and review and enjoy**

Hey how's it going? My name Jake you may not have heard of me .I am a zoanthrope or a lion specifically, but any ways our little funny adventure begins with a guy named long. You probably know him well composed guy wears glasses. I was walking home drunk when I got lost and of course what happens to all drunk guys its start to rain "I found refuge in a dojo or at the the time what I thought to be an ugly looking house (chuckles) any ways I walked in all the lights were on in the lobby as I ventured deeper in the hallways I here what all most sound like a tiger I utter the words hello (me becoming more sober as my curiosity peeks.

I hear a slight gasp and a lot of wind I open the door to find a man with glasses throwing me over his shoulder. I get the wind knock out of me. "Who are you?" he asked. My eyes open "um… hello, im Jake." I said with a painful groan. "Jake." the man utter under his breath. "My apologize Jake" he extending his hand to help me up. "Would you like some tea?" long said. "S...sure." I said with a relieved voice, hoping this might keep me out of the rain. I sipped the tea as it warmed me through and through. "So what's your name? What do you go by?" I asked.

"Long... shin." He said.

"Ah So your Japanese." I stated. "You would be right in that accusation." Silence fell between us. "So those were some pretty sweet moves." I said breaking the silence. "If you mean well executed then yes." "What about you Jake? Do you have fighting skills?" "Yeah, tai Kwan do. I've been doing it for years. Ever since I was a child actually." "Ah a very good skill. Using the strongest muscle in your body." He said enthusiastically. We talked and shared tea? The storm withdrew leaving nothing but clear night sky.

"Well look at that the storm is gone." I said standing up. "It seems so… would you like to come over?" he asked blatantly. "Uh…sure?" his good demeanor was trustworthy enough but my gut was telling me no, but I went along with it anyways. Something told me I should have stayed home. We made it back to his place or should I say walk. This guy obviously doesn't believe in the fine craftsman ship of a car. His house was very relaxing; it was a nice size condo, it didn't have to many materialistic things. The only thing that drew power was a reading light and a dusty TV. .We sat at his coffee table talking. We hit it off great.

"if you don't mind me asking i heard a roar almost like a animal. I wonder what that was." I said. I had a feeling what it was, but I didn't want to assume. I didn't look in his eyes but the black-haired man looked at me with shock I Felt This presence or uneasy aura fill the room. my insides knotted. "so you heard." he uttered with a smile.. the filled with a gust of air and a roar. I was on my back with a scared smile. He was a tiger with claws fur ears the whole nine yards all I could say was wow as my breathing maintained. He transformed back. who knew there were more people like me. Before i could say anything there was a ring at the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before I couldn't ask any questions. tiger boy went to answer it was a woman with violet eyes with short purple like hair "well hello Alice." long said with a calm cheerful voice "please come in." "Oh hello, long I didn't know you had a guest. I'll just go." long gently grabbed her shoulder "no need please stay. I need the company". She sat at the table with us. "Hello my names Alice" "Jake, it's a pleasure." we shook hands. Ya know the normal pleasantries. "So what do you do for a living?" I asked. "Well im a nurse." "Ah saving lives. The best kind of work." I said. "yeah." she said looking down almost thinking about all the good she's done.

"Any family?" I asked. "Yeah I live with my mother and sister." "Well that's good." I said with sigh. What's wrong?" Alice said? "Oh it's nothing" I said trying to calm her. Long saw the worry in her eyes said "I'm going to make some beverages would you like some "sure." I said without haste "don't forget the sprinkles"

"But I don't put sprinkles in my…" "Just please the make the damn tea." he looked at me with slight shock and proceeded to the kitchen. "How abrupt." He said with sorrow. Alice I know we just met but I have something to tell you she looked at me with a face that would listen. "Yes what is the problem?" "Alright here goes. Your friend long… he just turned into a tiger. Now I know it sound crazy but…"I was cut off by laughter." I know that silly." she continued to snicker

"there's a lot of us." "You mean you can turn into a tiger too?" "No But I'm a rabbit," "WHAT YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! You mean there's more of us!?" "Us?" she said with curious look. "Animal people or zoanthropes." Her violet eyes lit up "what animal are you?" well I'm a lion." She squealed with excitement. "I can't believe it!" long came in with tea… again. "Long, he's a lion!" she said poking me. "A lion. Well welcome to the family." "We do have friends who are zoanthropes would you like to meet them?" "sure i would love to." Finally someone like me. "I'll set up the meeting with our friends. Feel free to stay the night my lion friend, he said with a smile." "I can't wait." Alice was filled with excitement "I got to go plan for tomorrow." she gave me a hug and darted out the door. Better go to bed got a big day ahead.

I don't know what possessed me to stay but I did. Something told me it would be worth it.

The next day circa nine o'clock

I stumble out of bed in my sweat pants and proceed to the kitchen. "well good morning Jake" It was long in the kitchen would you like some breakfast? Okay at this point he's kind of weirding me out first you let a stranger in your home. I should have just gone home. Now he's offering me breakfast my mind was racing with possible answers but at the end I accepted the breakfast, well not exactly a breakfast more like a bland meal the only good thing was the fruit the other part of the meal was a rice cake. "so got anything else besides paper to eat" , long laughed "you're not afraid to speak your mind are you?" "Nope." But I saw it reminded him of someone. "Are you ready to depart? " We walked to the hallway down the stairs as we walked I saw the garage. My natural movement was to go to the garage but his smooth voice almost like silk said "where are you going?" "Oh well you know I was just going to your... car? Well it "behooves me to tell you I do not own a vehicle "so we are walking?" I said disappointed. "That is correct." A lazy moan almost escaped mouth this guy was way into his culture he didn't drive his house looked like a kung Fu movie who is this guy.


End file.
